Daughter of Poseidon
by Expectoginger
Summary: Eldoris Jacobson, who is she? How did she end up at Camp half-blood and who is her godly parent? And what happends when the most powerful Greek god wants to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Poseidon

Chapter 1

"Hey! Annabeth...wait...what's going on?" Percy looked around the camp, he couldn't see a single camper, and that was weird because there were always people around. Annabeth stopped talking to Hanna, a girl from the Apollo cabin, and turned her head to Percy. "Haven't you heard? A new camper got here" Annabeth looked a bit confused, and that didn't happen every day. "So? It comes new campers every day?" he couldn't see the point, why was it such a big deal that a new camper got here? "She had about 10 monster after her and took down 2 giants when she was just by the barrier, without any weapon" Now he understood. Most of the new campers had normally about 5 monster after them, but 10, it was something seriously wrong. "No one has any idea how she could kill 2 giants with just her hands" Annabeth looked frustrated, she was always like that when she didn't know an answer to something. "Why don't you just ask here?" That was probably the worst thing to say right now. "Don't you think I have tried that seaweed brain?!" "She is still asleep" And then we heard a scream from the tent" I guess she isn't anymore" Percy mumbled to himself, curios of who this girl was.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to move my way out of the girls grip. "No! We need to speak with you!" the girl had blonde hair and grey eyes. Next to her a boy stood, he had black hair, just like my hair, and turquoise eyes, just like mine. "Okay! Then speak to me and stop holding me like I'm going to run away or something" immediately she let go of my arm and I mumbled a thank you as I rubbed my wrist and glared at the girl. "Who are you?" I blame my ADHD for my rudeness but they didn't seem to mind at all. Usually the teacher yelled at me and told me to behave. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena..." she was probably going to continue but I stopped her" Athena? Like that Greek goddess?" I remember that in school we had worked the whole year with Greek mythology. "Yehey, exactly her" Annabeth seem a little bit proud when she said that" Isn't she dead or something, like all the others?" I saw that she looked a little offended, but I wasn't the one saying my mother was some old god. "They aren't dead" finally the boy spoke" All the myth you heard about them, they are true, all the stories about them, they are also true" I laughed a little" Oh right and I'm the daughter of Zeus" I said sarcastic and rolled my eyes. "Maybe you are, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, but you are probably not a daughter from any of the big three, they swore an oath to never have kids" I could feel anger boil inside of me, who do he think he is? "But why are you here then?" I know I sounded rude but I couldn't help I had ADHD and got angry easy. "My dad Poseidon and Zeus broke it ones" "But now to the important question, who are you? Annabeth asked and looked at me.

"I'm Jacobson" she answered simply resting her back against the bed" Full name?" Eldoris sighted, she hated her name" Eldoris Brooklyn Jacobson, okay don't laugh at me?" Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks, what was it about this girl? "Can you tell a little bit about your family?" Eldoris looked at them suspiciously" Why..." they didn't answer so she sighted and started to talk" My mom is dead and I have never meet my father. I don't have any siblings" Eldoris simply said, not wanting to share her darkest and most hurting secret to a couple of strangers. "How did your mother die? And did she tell you anything about your father?" She had started to get tired of this girl, this wasn't any of her business. "That's none of your business, you don't care anyways..." the last line she said to herself and got up from the bed she was laying in and started to walk away leaving the couple to stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on the beach, everything was so _weird_. I hated water, but I knew it was just forced hate. My mom hadn't died in the water, she had died from the smoke. I would done it to if it wasn't for the water, it saved me. "I also come here to think, you know, I'm the son of the sea god after all" Eldoris recognized that voice, it was that guy, Percy I think his name was, from earlier today" Yehey, sorry about earlier, it was my ADHD speaking" he laughed, people never laughed when I said that. "Annabeth is like that, wants to know everything, and she probably does" we laughed, it felt good to have someone who understood my humor. "I hate the sea" Eldoris suddenly said" Is that why you come here to the sea?" Percy joked and she laughed a bit" But I also like it, I feel a connection to it" he looked at me like he understood what I was talking about" My mom died in an air crash, I was seven, we were going to England and travelled over the sea. A lightning bolt hit the air plane and a fire started, we crashed into the water. Everybody who wasn't dead by the start died when they hit the water. They said it was a miracle I survived, but I never thought about it like that, I escaped death and for that I have to pay my price" I looked at Percy to see if he was listening, and he was "I'm sorry" I smiled a bit "Nah, don't be, it's not your fault" he smiled back at me and it felt good to have someone to talk to "But why don't you want to be called Eldoris?" I looked down at the sand" My mom told me he choose that name, before he left, she used to say that he was gone, but for me he could be dead. My middle name is Brooklyn because that's the place they meet" I never looked up when I spoke my eyes were focused on the drawing i had made in the sand" Yehey, I know how it feels, kind of. I had never meet my dad, the only thing I remembered was a warm smile." Percy looked a little bit sad when I looked up at him "It felt like on one understood me because they all had meet their parents, I meet my dad once, and he kind of said he wish i wasn't born, because of that oath they made. But I know he loves me, I speak to him sometimes, through the water" I nodded, I wish I knew who my dad was, not that it would make me feels so much better. "But anyway, Chiron asked me to show you your cabin. Until we know who your dad is you will stay at the Cabin 11, Hermes cabin. All the new ones stay there until they get claimed" I could swear that I heard him say _if _they get claimed but I knew he wouldn't want me to hear it. "Welcome to Cabin 11!" I heard that Percy tried his best to sound enthusiastic and when I walked inside I saw why. It was a mess. Gum wrappers, candy and the whole floor was pretty much full with sleeping bags. Great, this will be fun. "Listen up everybody! This is your new Cabin mate, Eldoris Jacobson" when Percy talk everybody seemed to listen. "I have to go now but I guess I will see you around" and then he walked away, leaving me to stand in the doorway of my worst nightmare.

I crossed the floor trying not to step on anybody. I found an empty corner and sat down. After a few minutes everybody seemed to have forgot about me and continued talking with each other. I opened my backpack and reached my hand down trying to find my picture. I looked at it, trying not to cry. It was me and my mom, we wasn't much alike, not at looks or at heart, at least that what's I been told. She has brown hair, I have black, she has brown eyes, and I have turquoise. None of my relatives had meet my dad, or they didn't want to talk about him. But if I got them mad they usually said something like '_you are just like your dad, moody and stubborn'_ and I didn't know my dad so I didn't know if I was like him. I had his looks, my mom had said when we flew over the sea, and she was just about to say something about him, his name or something when the lightning bolt come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up by laughter. I tried to move but my hands and legs were tied to my body. I looked up and saw a teenager boy carry me. "Let me go!" I yelled which caused the amount of people around me to laugh more. "take it easy, we do this to all the new ones" he laughed, I wasn't scared, not at all, I just didn't like being tied up and being carried to god knows were. I could here waves breaking and the smell of saltwater. I started to panic a little bit, I hadn't been in the sea after the crash. "S-stop!" I yelled and he stopped, but not to let me down. I knew we stood in the water because small drops of saltwater hit my face. "1…" The crowed seemed to count with the boy carrying me. "…2…3!" And then BOOM! I felt the water hit me and suddenly the ropes were of me. I sank deeper and the sound of the crowd disappeared. And then it hit me, i could breath. It wasn't possible, what was happening? I opened my eyes, everything seemed so clear. The pain in my arm from earlier disappeared and I couldn't feel it anymore. I could only feel the small waves hit me and the only thing I heard was the sound of the sea. I must have been gone for minutes because when I swam up the whole camp was there, people were running around and the boy who had thrown me in was talking to a horse...man. He must be Chiron I thought. I could see Annabeth talking to Percy, they seemed...sad. About what? Had somebody died and that was the reason everybody was here? "There she is!" a girl screamed from the beach and pointed at me. What was it with me? Everybody's head turned to were the girl was looking, at me. "Erm…is somebody dying or what?" I said expecting everybody to laugh or something. "How..." "…What…" people were mumbling to the person next to them. I walked up to the beach and looked around. "I'm a little bit tired sooo…I'm going to sleep" And then I realized that my clothes weren't wet, maybe this was a dream? But no, it wasn't. "Wait" the horseman, I mean Chiron said" What happened down there? How could you...no it's not possible..." and then he stopped and everybody else stopped talking. They all looked at my head, not my head but a little bit higher. Confused I looked up, wondering what was so special there. Above my head was a bluish trident glowing. "Eldoris Jacobson, daughter of Poseidon, the Sea God and Earth shaker".

**_Hello, I have never really said hello so I say it now :)_**

**_Please leave comments or Reviews :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How is he?" I stopped eating and looked up at Percy "dad I mean" we sat in Cabin 3, our Cabin. We were the only demigods who dad was Poseidon there for nobody else were there. Percy was easy to talk to, we had a lot in common. He had also been kicked out from all the school he had attended and had grown up with a missing dad. "I haven't meet him so much, but he's a nice person. He's a little bit like us, stubborn and moody" I laughed for the first time anybody had said I was a bit like my dad "But he's not as funny as I am" we laughed and continued our ice cream I the cabin. "It's nice having a sister you know, I have always wanted a sibling" Percy smiled and I couldn't help but smiling "I guess it's nice having a brother, even if he gets a bit annoying sometimes" he took up his pillow and throw it at me "Ouch, you're messing with the wrong girl here" I laughed and throw a pillow back at him, and that was the start of the World War III, no I'm just kidding but it was a pretty big pillow fight. After having an intense pillow fight we both felt tired and got ready for bed. I climbed up the bunk bed and listened to the waves breaking at the beach and the smell of saltwater. "He loves you, you know that right. I know that earlier you said you didn't want to meet him but you have to" at first I didn't answer. It wasn't that easy, I couldn't just come in and be like 'Hi dad, Eldoris here! You know your daughter who you left before she was even born', maybe he didn't even want to see me. "It's not that simple" I said, not even sure if he was listening or not.

"_You didn't just broke the oath once! But twice!" a man yelled. "Zeus, brother, if you hurt them, any of them…" the other man stood up and walked towards Zeus "You will what Poseidon?" Poseidon looked angry, and so did Zeus. "I will destroy everybody you care about to" and with that Poseidon disappeared by a salt wind. _

I sat bolt up in my bed, almost hitting the ceiling. Sweat ran down my forehead and my hair was sticking in my neck. I couldn't help the tear gliding down my cheek. It was Zeus, he had sent that thunder bolt to kill me and my mom. The water… Poseidon saved me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sand felt soft and cold against my warm legs. It was beautiful, looking at the sun rise by the horizon. I could feel the smell of saltwater tickle in my nose and somehow I felt at _home._ "Yehey, this doesn't feel weird at all, talking to myself" I muttered looking down at the sand. Percy had said that sometimes he listened, Poseidon I mean, when you tried to talk to him by the sea or water. It was at least worth a shot. "I kind of need your help…" when I looked out at the sea nothing was different, the waves kept going like they used to and the water was the same. "Eldoris needing help that doesn't happen every day…but back to the point, I need your help to get to New York" maybe I didn't look as stupid as I felt, at least I hoped so. "How does it feel being a god? Not have to worry if your kids get good grades or not. If your kids get kicked out of every school they go to and don't know anything about their parents?" it all kind of fell out of me, all my anger. I took up a big sharp rock and throw it in the sea, watching it splash into thousands of mini waves.

I came late to breakfast. Food hadn't seemed so temping at the time but then my stomach started to do funny sounds and I had to go. Percy wasn't by the table and I couldn't see him anywhere near either. All the other tables where full with laughing kids. He was probably of with Annabeth somewhere. I sighed and started eating my breakfast alone.

After eating my breakfast alone I decided to go to the sea again. I didn't really know why but every time I got my hopes up that something would be different, but it never was. When I reached the beginning of the sea I saw something shimmer at the bottom. I reached my hand for it and when I picked it up I saw it was a necklace with seashell hanging on it. It was beautiful, not hat usually seashell you see on in the sand in Brooklyn. This was shimmering with a green light and was pure white. I looked at the back of it and saw a trident. "_Τρίαινα" _I said, not even understanding what was coming out of my mouth. It took only second and then it wasn't a seashell anymore, it was a sword. The sword was in silver and felt perfect in my hand. When I looked closer it had a trident on the handle. "Awesome, thanks dad, I think" I touched the trident and it grew smaller until it was just a necklace with a seashell hanging on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Percy! Percy!" I shouted running to the Poseidon Cabin in full speed. The seashell necklace bounced at my chest when I ran. Voices filled the cabin and it was hard to clear out what they said. "How do you think Sally would feel?" a girl shouted, she sounded like Annabeth. "But she is my sister!" the other one said miserably, he sounded like Percy. I noticed that they were talking about me and stopped to listen. "_Half-sister!_ We need to think carefully, Sally will be really sad if she founds out" Annabeth had that _I-know-better-than-you _voice and it really annoyed me. "Yehe, maybe you are right, she would be really sad if she found out dad was with another women" Percy said. He sounded a bit relief, like he didn't want me to come at all.

It had started to get dark. They always said that you wasn't allowed to be in the forest alone when it was dark, but they wouldn't care if a monster mangled me anyway. The stars were shining bright tonight and the moon to. "You aren't allowed to be here alone" a dark voice said and I looked up. It was hard to see the guy because it looked like the shadows were surrounding him. "Who are you? I haven't seen you at camp?" I asked, turning the attention to him. He stepped out of the shadows and said simply "Nico di Angelo". He had a black t-shirt with a skull on it, dark black jeans, black converse and a belt with a knife in it. After scanning him I said "Are you a demigod?" he smiled, or it was more of a grin "I'm a son of Hades". I could see he expected me to scream or run away. "Then why aren't you at camp like everybody else?" Nico sat down on the grass. He looked a bit sad. "You are a demigod I suppose?" it sounded like a question, like he was surprised. "Unfortunately yes" the grass felt cold to my warm skin but it didn't stop me from sitting down next to Nico "What do you mean by _unfortunately_?" he looked at me with a confused expression. "I just don't like them, the gods" my head rested at the grass and my eyes starred at the sky. "Why don't you?" nobody had asked me this many questions before. It felt good that somebody wanted to find out more about you. "They always get what they want, if they don't like somebody, swish and they are gone" Nico was silent for a long time until he said "Zeus killed my mother, he was supposed to kill me and my sister to but my dad, Hades, protected us" he sounded sad but still angry, just like I felt. "He killed my mom to. Zeus send one of this lightning bolts and it hit out airplane. My mom was dead just at the moment, I was probably dead to but we crashed into the sea" it felt good talking about, expression my feelings to somebody who understood. "I'm Eldoris Jacobson by the way." I stood up "daughter of Poseidon".

**I just want to say that this story will not focus on love so much becouse I don't find that so important :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico didn't seem surprised. His expression never changed and somehow it hurt me a little bit. Maybe it wasn't so important after all. "You don't seem so surprised" he kept looking at me and I shifted uncomfortable. "I am, it just doesn't show" we laughed. It took a while for me to realize that we actually were cousins. I know you don't say that you're related to the people in camp but seriously, we are. "Can you get me to New York" I suddenly said and he looked a bit taken back. Nico looked at me for a moment, thinking, but then said "We can shadow travel"

If you don't like the dark, you shouldn't shadow travel. It was like travel in the darkest, most scary nightmare you ever dreamed of, and it was awesome. When we arrived to the destination I let go of Nico's arm and stepped out. This wasn't New York. The U-formed Cabin patterns was in front of me. "Hey! Percy I found here" Nico yelled to someone far away. He turned around and started running towards us. "You tricked me!" he only grinned and laughed a bit. "There you are! We looked everywhere!" Percy took my arm. "Let-go-of-me" the words came out like a robot and he let go of my arm. "Can someone just take me to New York, please" I glared at Nico before looking around, nobody answered me and the irritation started growing in my stomach. "You need to stay here, it's not safe out there with all the monsters" Percy said. He looked good, not like he couldn't sleep or had cried a tear. "Don't you guys get it? I don't want to be here! You have made it pretty clear that you don't want me to be here either" the stars were still shinning, but it didn't look as beautiful now. They looked confused at me and I sighed "I heard you and Annabeth talk earlier. And everyone here give me weird looks! And then you kidnap me" at the last line I looked over at Nico. "Actually it wasn't kidnaping..." he started but I interrupted him "So I just want to go back, where I don't feel like a complete freak" Percy didn't meet my eyes before he said "You can't, you need to go on a quest"

**Super short chapter, I'm really sorry. Didn't now where I was going with this but I hope next one will be longer :)**

_I also want to take a moment and thank everybody who reads this story and it would mean really much to me if you leaved a rewiew (don't remember how to spell it xD)._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I knew I couldn't tell them the prophecy, it was too scary. And if I did no one would want to come with me.

_Four demigods will go south_

_One shall perish by the hand of another_

_A sacrifice will take a heroes last breath_

_Three demigods shall come back_

When I counted, it would be two death. So when Chiron asked me "What is the prophecy?" I stammered "I-I don't remember" they all looked confused at me, Percy, Nico, Chiron and Annabeth. "You know that this is very important" Chiron looked around for back-up and everyone nodded "I-it was something like _'… demigods will go south'_" Chiron didn't look very pleased but started mumbling to himself "Philadelphia, it makes sense…" the quest was to find this half-blood who was probably in Philadelphia because all the satyr were all busy finding some others half-bloods. The only thing I didn't understand was why just _I _needed to do this. It wasn't like I didn't want to but I was the new one and had just trained for some weeks.

At the camp fire the quest would be announced. I still didn't know who I would take with me, because I was pretty sure two of them wouldn't come back again. "So, we have a quest to announce" the campers looked pleased at each other, thinking it was about them. "The quest is to find another half-blood" now they didn't look as pleased. Someone at the back yelled _'isn't that the satyr job?' _ But Chiron ignored it. "The leader of this quest is going to be Eldoris Jacobson" everybody looked at me and started whispering things to each other. It felt awkward with all the people staring at me. "Who would you like to take with you?" he asked his eyes just at me. I stood up and looked around. Who would like to go with me? I tried not to look at Percy, he thinks I will pick him, but I can't risk him dying. "Electra Davis, daughter of Apollo" she looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling. It was like a knife in the heart, her smile, knowing that she maybe won't come back again. "Maddie Smith, daughter of Athena" Maddie smiled proudly, her grey eyes meeting mine and nodding as approving. "And Nico di Angelo, son of Hades" Everybody looked confused around. At first I didn't know who I would pick but then it hit me, the ghost king and the son of death.

**Hello internet people! Here's another chapter (after 1 year) haha xD**

**Sorry for not posting but haven't had time to write but here it is :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The beach was dark. The smell of saltwater filled my nose and the sound of waves breaking kept me calm. I couldn't go back to the cabin, Percy would just be disappointed at me. We would leave in the morning, Maddie, Electra, Nico and me. "He's not angry, you know that right?" Nico sat down next to me on the sand. He didn't like the beach so I didn't get it why he was here. "I know" He was properly talking about Percy. "But he's disappointed" I said looking blanked at the dark ocean. Nico was silent, knowing what I said was true. "It's okay, I'm used to it" my voice was shaking a bit but I tried not to show it. "Why don't you let anybody in?" Nico said sadly, like he had been through what I was. "I did, many times, and look what happened to me" I said with no feelings in my voice, like it didn't hurt me thinking of it.

_Sometimes broken things can't be fixed, _I remember my kindergarten teacher saying that when a girl dropper her favorite vase so it broke. But maybe she wasn't meaning the vase, maybe she was talking about the girl who was drowning in her own tears. And maybe the vase wasn't just a_ vase_ to the girl. Maybe it was _her_ vase. And when her vase broke she broke to. Like a piece of her heart was just gone in a couple of seconds. Then it was the boy who had broken her vase. What happened to him? He couldn't fix the broken vase or the broken vase. The boy couldn't do anything but look. Even if he apologized it would still be broken.

But that hadn't happened to me. My vase hadn't shattered. I had shattered. Everyone her was a broken piece. Even if they felt happy, they would still be that broken girl. We all her grew up with a parents gone, don't knowing who it is. I understand that guy Luke, who joined the Titans but saved the world at the end. He was like me and everybody else, a broken piece. Mortals and Demigods die every day, but what do we do? Cry for them? Feeling sorry for them who has lost someone? Because it doesn't matter what we do, they will still be _gone_. We all will die eventually, mortals and demigods. We all will be gone and no one will remember us, not even the gods. Someone new will come and save the world. Hundred years after this the gods won't remember Luke, he would still be a forgotten and broken child. The gods gets to live forever, and what do we get?

**Hey! Short chapter and it didn't happen so much but I wanted a chapter with a bit of Eldoris thoughts about the gods beacuse it doesn't come out in the story so much. But yehe, my birthday is on monday so I won't post as much :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Together, I, Nico, Maddie and Electra made our way away from camp. The sun was already up and it had started to warm up. I was walking a bit away from the others. Maddie was leading the group because we all decided she would be our best hope to get to Philadelphia. Nico was walking in front of me, trying to hide himself from the light. We was still in the forest but I could see a road behind some trees. Even when we were this far away from camp I could still smell the ocean. Then I started thinking about the prophecy, that some of us would never see the camp again, never see our families again. But maybe it was supposed to be that way, I needed to be one of them who would die. Nico had stopped and was walking beside me. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. Somehow it didn't bother me. "Why are you so nice to me? I though Hades kids were mean and stuff" he smiled a crocked smile but then stopped smiled and pulled on a serious face. He never answered my question.

**Okey this chapter is super short but I'm sorry! I forced this chapter out because I felt like it had been years since I posted but I'm going try to do a longer chapter next time**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was sitting alone by the ocean. The sound of waves breaking kept me calm and the familiar smell of salt water was filling my nose. We had still some kilometers to Philadelphia but it wasn't a god idea walking in the dark. It was Maddie's idea to sleep by the beach, because monster hardly come here. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head at my legs. When I sat here it felt like maybe everything would be fine at the end I felt _safe_. I opened my green backpack and took out the picture of me and my mom. She was smiling at the camera but now when I looked closely, her smile never really reached her eyes. I stood next to her. I was seven when the photo was taken and I looked so different. My sea green eyes were dazzling and I smiled like it was for the first time ever. My black hair was in two braids and I was wearing a blue dress. The photo was taking on my birthday and we was at the park. When I looked at the background I saw a man smiling little bit. He wasn't in focus so it was hard to make out his face features but he was shining. He had dark hair and I could barely make out his sea green eyes. Could it be possible be him? Poseidon?

It must be him. And suddenly a piece of hope was building inside of me. Maybe he did care about me. I looked up at the sea, the ocean was still and it felt like he was speaking to me somehow. It was properly all imagination but I didn't care, for the first time I didn't care if I acted like a child. But then I looked at the photo again. Was that really my mom? I knew it was stupid to say something like that but I couldn't help myself from thinking it, I wasn't anything like her. My face wasn't like her, my appearance wasn't like her and my personality wasn't like hers. But did I really know my mom? And I didn't now dad either, so who was I after all?

With the back of my hand I brushed of the few tears who were running down my cheek. And by that I decided, even if I didn't know my father, I was his daughter. I would make him proud to have me as a daughter, he wouldn't regret saving me in the plane crash.

Nico was sitting alone in the shadows, almost melting in to them. I sat down next to him on a rock. He didn't say anything, but he almost never did that so it was fine by me. "You don't have to do that you know2 I said looking straight at him. He looked up and said "Do what". "Maybe you are a son of Hades, but you aren't him" then I looked up at the sky, like I had done the night he had tricked me. "That's the problem of being a child of a god, everyone expect you to be just like them, Athena kids are smart, Aphrodite kids are all in to makeup and boys, Ares kids are bullies and Hermes kids can't be trusted. But that isn't the truth" I continued, looking at the smoke from the fire Electra had started at the beach. "But we still are a bit like them, I am really moody for example" as expected he laughed a bit but just like a whisper.

**Hello :)**

**How are you all? I'm fine :P What do you Think of this chapter? It means really much to me if you leave a comment of what I can improve or if you liked something in the chapter, I also love all of your ideas :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When everyone was sleeping I was still awake. Sitting at the begging of the sea on a cold rock. The only light was from to moon who was shining just above my head. I kept thinking about Iris message Percy, just to talk about my theory about dad. But I didn't know how so it was a lost case. With a stick I started drawing things in the wet sand, but as soon as I started the waves washed it away. That's just how life is, you start something and then someone comes and ruins it. I remember my essay about Poseidon. I think I was about 10 when I wrote it and I adored him. Everyone loved Zeus because he was the most powerful, but I saw it in a different way. He wasn't the most powerful, sure he ruled Olympus but still, for me he was the weakest. Power doesn't mean you're strongest. My opinion hasn't changed, even if I act like it.

We started moving when the sun was going up again. For the first time in days I smiled. It was just one of those beautiful days. "What are you smiling at?" Electra asked, walking next to me. She was a bit shorter than me, just some inches. Her red hair was a mess but she didn't seem to mind. "It's just one of those days when you can't help but smile" she kept looking at me, her dark blue eyes sparkling. "Where are you from" I then asked, because for real, I didn't know. "Seattle" Electra smiled at me and then looked at the sun. "Have you meet him, Apollo I mean" she looked down at her shoes before looking up at me "Once, It was on my birthday. He gave me a guitar" the sun was shining directly at her face, she seemed happy thinking of that moment. I wish I had a moment like that. "How about your mom?" it was properly not the best question for me to ask but it just blurt out. To my relief she answered "She lives in Seattle, she is a song writer" her smile grew bigger and she looked out at the road. I didn't judge her for not asking me anything, what could she ask? "Your mom then?" Electra then said. It ached a bit in my heart when she said that and I tried to keep my tears in. Who is my mom? I don't even know what she worked with. "She's dead" I then said, to answer her question. A swallowed and tried to see the ocean behind the trees. After some minutes of silence Electra said "I'm sorry" and she looked sorry. "It isn't your fault" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

My legs were burning and I didn't understand how they were still moving forward. I looked to see everyone else walking slower than before. The sun was now in the top of the sky and sweat was running down my forehead. "Are we really going to walk all the way to Philadelphia?" I then asked trying to jog up to Maddie who was walking the fastest. "There's a bus stop not long away" Maddie said, sounding tired. And then I lost her because she walked to fast. I looked behind me to see Nico walking beside Electra, they were clearly talking because there mouth were moving. A smile grew on my face and my legs kept moving forward. And in that moment I forgot all about the rest of the world. It was just us four, walking on an empty road. Even if we didn't know each other, it felt like we had known each other for years.

**Hello! Sorry for not posting but I had trainings and test and just don't now what to write. But I'm bakc again, the next chapter is done so I going to post it tomorrow or on Monday :) **

**If you have Instagram it would mean really much to me if you followed me beacuse I'm trying to reach 200 followers by Christmas 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We sat now on a bus our way to Philadelphia. Maddie had some mortal money, like they called it, and could pay for our tickets. It wasn't so much of a view, most trees. Nico sat next to me and behind us Maddie and Electra was sitting. There wasn't so many people, just us four and some old people. The bus was hot even if a window was opened and sometimes I could feel the wind blow in my face. Nico kept looking at the floor and I didn't know what to do. Because of my ADHD I could never sit still for more than 10 minutes and then I would get bored, like now. How would I survive this bus ride?

The view had changed and some house was seen from the window next to me. The houses was in different sizes, some were big and some were small. I pressed my head to the window and tried to get a better look at the buildings that had started to form. It looked a little bit like New York, but in a whole new era. Next to me I could see that Nico also wanted to look but tried to hide it. "It's really cool" I then said to him, still looking out. I had never been so fascinated in buildings but I missed New York a little bit and this was the closet I could come. Behind me Maddie was literally pressed to the window, wanting to see everything. She was a daughter of Athena so I supposed that was normal. We started to roll into the city and everything looked so normal. I had always thought that it was just old people and weirdoes who lived in Philadelphia but I guess I was wrong. Moms and dads was walking with their children's on the streets, teenagers and adults was walking with shopping bags and it all looked just like a normally day in someone life. All the kids looked so happy, holding their parents hand and jumping around. It all made me so sad so I stopped looking. Nico also stopped looking I noticed, he started looking at the floor like he had done ten minutes ago. This was what I had always dreamed of, what the kids on the street now did. Holding one of my parents had and knowing that I wasn't alone, that I had someone who would protect me no matter what. Having normal days when the family would sit by the dinner table and just talk about everything. But I would never have that.

The bus driver was nice and stopped exactly where we wanted to. The bus drive away and we was left looking at some terraced houses. They were red and the roof was white. "I think it's that house" Maddie then said, pointing at the house at the end. No one said a word and we started moving, something was going happen, I could feel it. We walked up the short stairs and stopped at the front door. We stood there a few minutes until Electra sighed and knocked. It didn't take long before the door swung open, almost hitting me and Nico. A boy stood in the door looking at us with surprised eyes. He had ruffled brown hair that was pointing everywhere. Big brown eyes that gazed everyone of use carefully. The boy was about the same height as me and looked about fourteen years old. I took a step forward and stared at him before asking "What's your name?" he looked at me for a while before saying "Alex Smith" he kept scanning us and I shifted leg. "Who are _you_?" he then said resting his back on the doorframe. "I'm Eldoris Jacobson, daughter of Poseidon…" that was proberly the first time I had presented myself like that but it didn't stop Alex from raising his eyebrow and saying "Poseidon? Like that Greek god?" I looked around for support but no one said anything, I guess no one had ever done something like this. "Can we come in?" I then asked and Alex nodded.

**Hello! Here is another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it and I already finished chapter 4 so going to post soon :) We all know it's going to be a couple of Deaths (Sadly) but who do you Think is going to die? Okay that was a weird question but yehey I want to know your ideas so please leave a comment telling me what you Think ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We all five sat around the small dinner table. The kitchen looked old and smelled like dirt. The sink was full with dirty dishes and at the table some drawings of airplanes and swords. Light pink flowers was all over the walls and the background was a light yellow color. We all looked around in room expect Alex who sat and kept looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry for the mess, I'm not that good at cleaning" he scramble some papers and hided them on his lap. I started explain to him all about the Greek gods and he never looked away from me. When I was done the only sound was from the tree outside that blew slightly in the wind. "So…who is my dad?" his face light up, expecting me to know that. My eyes scanned everybody before I said "We don't know that yet, but when we get to camp your dad will properly tell you" I almost said _if _we get to camp but changed it fast to **when**. It was now when I looked at him that I remembered that he was only 1 year younger than me, but his face looked like a 12 years old child. I shut out the pain that started to build in my chest, that's how I always wanted to look when I was 14, like nothing bad had happened to me. "We need to get going" I mumbled and stood up from the wood colored chair.

The sun was going down but it was still light out. It had started to get a bit cold in the air and the wind kept blowing away my hair from my face. Maddie suddenly stopped near a park and looked around. "Why did we stop?-"Alex started but Maddie fast told him to shut up. Nervous I looked around but couldn't see anything. Then it went dark and it was hard to see anything at all. Our breathings started to get deeper and louder. The air dropped and a cold wind surrounded us. Was this real or was it just my imagination? Everything went so fast I couldn't tell what happened. All of a sudden I was 2 feet's in the air and my feet dangled. Something kept me up by my shirt and it was hard to breath. I tried to look up but I couldn't see anything, all I could hear was the sound of batwings clapping in the air. A scream made me look to my right, it was Maddie who had screamed. Different voices crept into my head and I couldn't hear the screams from my friends on the ground. Then I felt something to my neck, sharp teethes. I could make out a shadow next to me, Maddie. She was also dangling in the air with sharp yellow teethes to her neck. I could make out a few words, _you'll have to choose girl _who was they talking to? Maddie mouthed something to me but it was hard to make out what she mouthed in the dark. And then I fell down, only making out a swish sound by my ear. The grass was could and tickled my face. A scream made me jump up and I could see a body feeling to the ground. You could barely hear her scream pinching in you ears. It was Maddie who had screamed, it was Maddie's body who had felt down and next to me Electra was crying, holding a bow in her hand and looking at the Furie she had killed to save me, and by saving me she had to let Maddie die.

**I hope you understod what happend in this chapter and belive me I cried writing this :(**

**But I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a Review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stood up and looked around. Maddie's body was laying lifeless on the ground, just as I saw it I looked away. Electra was looking at Maddie, holding her bow in a tight grip. She had choose to save me, why? It had started to get a bit lighter and I could make out some people, but they didn't move. At first I thought they were dead but then I saw that they were sleeping. And then I saw Nico laying on the ground. My heart almost stopped and I took in a deep breath, he couldn't be dead. I got closer and to my relief he was sleeping. But why was he sleeping when we wasn't? I kept looking around but I couldn't see anything. My vision had got blurry, maybe by tears. Maddie's body kept coming up in my head, _one shall perish by the hand of another. _I heard the line in my head over and over again and anger started boil inside of me.

I clenched my fists and looked up, I knew this wasn't over just yet. I started to wonder where Alex was, if Nico was asleep no one was there to protect him. And in just that moment I looked up. Alex where laying on the ground and the Furie who had killed Maddie was flying above him. I fumbled and grabbed my seashell necklace and whispered "_Τρίαινα_" the seashell turned into a sword that felt perfect in my hand. The Furie had started talk in a low snake like voice and had started to come closer to Alex. Just when she was about to jump at him I ran. It all happened so fast, I jumped in front of Alex and got thrown away by the Furies claws. A souring pain in my right rib case got me screaming when I hit the cold wet grass. I could hear my sword hit the ground a meter away from me and I knew I couldn't take it in time. My vision started to get blurry from the pain but I kept them open. The Furie kept coming closer to Alex who was laying on the ground with no weapon at all. I could see Alex moving his lips but I couldn't hear anything. Something wet and warm had started running down my skin from my right rib case but I couldn't leave Alex and Electra. Just when the Furie was about to rip out Alex throat and I prepared myself for what would happen, it didn't happen. Instead Electra jumped in front of Alex. I could hear myself scream _no _but it was done. Electra was laying lifeless on the ground and the anger inside of me overwhelmed me.

I stood up and choose to ignore the pain. My sword was still laying on the ground but I didn't care, not now. "Alex! Run!" I screamed and he started to crawl away fast. The Furie looked and me and formed something that would look like a grin but I didn't back away. "I knew that Zeus send you here to kill me, but I guess you'll have to disappoint him" I could see that the Furie started to look angry but I didn't lie to her. I had figured out, Furies was server of Hades and I knew that Zeus was smart. That's why Nico was asleep. "You don't have a sword girl" the Furie said but it sounded like it was just inside my head. I closed my eyes. All the pain and all the hurt in the world was because of some stupid gods. My mom's death, Maddie's death, Electra's death and properly a thousand other demigod's deaths. Something started to form in my gut and I could feel the ocean, I could feel every wave. But I could also feel the movement of the ground. I choose to keep the feeling of the ocean and then something happened. A wave started to form and it kept coming closer, I didn't understand what happened but I kept going. The wave was just behind the Furie and I opened my eyes. Then I let go. I screamed because it all was too much for me. The pain from my rib case and all the power I had. My vision got blurry and then it all went black. I could feel my head touch the ground and someone screaming my name.

**I hope that this wasn't so confusig. An I'm sorry for all this Death and trusted me it hurts me to :(**

**But I hope you like this chapter and this fanfic is starting to get to the end, but if you like it maybe I will do a follow up to this :)**

_**Please leave a Review of what you Think of this story, if it was good or bad**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Eldoris POV**_

"I have to Percy!" I almost screamed and several heads turned to me. I was lying in a bed in the medication section of the Camp. It had been about three things since the quest, and Maddie's and Electra's death. The memories still haunted me when it was just me and my own thoughts. Percy sighed at waved his hands in frustration. "You need to take it easy, you're still hurt" he said looking me straight in my eyes. I sat bolt up and I he gasped and tried to push me down "You don't _understand_ Percy! I have to go to Mount Olympus tonight!" My voice was shaking and I was on the edge of tears. I needed to get to Mount Olympus tonight, it was the summer solstice and I at least needed to try to apologies to Apollo and Athena. "Eldoris, you can meet dad whenever you want but not now when you are hurt!" he half screamed and I felt my body get warmer "I'm not going there to see dad! I don't want to meet him, okay?" I feel back and stared up to the ceiling. Even if there was about twenty people in the room I didn't hear anyone, all I heard was my own thoughts, _I have to get to Mount Olympus_. It took a while before Percy answered, his voice where weak when he said "Why do you hate him? He isn't that bad" It could be a joke but it wasn't, not now. I still stared up at the ceiling and said "Because he wasn't there, he never was, not even now".

After hours of nagging Percy finally let me go to Mount Olympus, but only if he and Annabeth followed me. At first I didn't like the idea so much because of Annabeth following but I changed my mind, I _had _to get to Mount Olympus. We would fly on some Pegasus, and it sounded awesome. Maybe I didn't like the sky but horses with wings sounded _awesome_. Percy took his Pegasus Blackjack, I took a brown beautiful Pegasus called Starwing. Annabeth had said she didn't like horses. I said that they weren't horses they were _Pegasus_, and that owned me some words. We all then flew of, Annabeth riding with Percy on Blackjack.

It took about 30 minutes to get to Empire State Building in New York. I had learned that Mount Olympus moved and was currently located on the 600 floor (Who I didn't know even _existed_) in the Empire State Building. We walked in the lobby to find the reception guy sleeping with the New York Times paper in his hand a coffee mug on the desk. "Hello!" we said loudly and snapped in front of his face. Some people would have called it rude, but for three demigods it was daily business. The guy slurred something and blinked before directly asking "What?" Annabeth looked him dead in the eye and Percy spoke "We would like to have the key to the 600 floor" the guy laughed for about two minutes and got red in the face "There's no 600 floor little boy" he kept laughing and Percy leaned forward "We are three demigods, two of us kids of one of the most powerful god, I think you don't want to mess with us. The guy looked worried and fumbled for the key before giving it to Percy with a sweaty palm, that guy was a wimp. We walked into the elevator and press the key in. At first it was a bit cozy, with the slow moving of the elevator and the elevator music, but then it started to shake and move really fast and it wasn't cozy anymore. Mount Olympus was beautiful. I couldn't even describe what it looked like, even if knew it had been ruined a year ago it was still amazing. "Wait here for me guys, I have to do this alone" I said to Percy and Annabeth and started moving towards the biggest house, or castle.

**Okay I'm not so proud of this chapter because all my ideas are so mixed up right now but I Think it didn't turn out _that _bad. I'm sorry to say this guys but the next chapter is the last :( BUT! If you guys like this story I will do a follow up, maybe after I have read the Heroes of Olympus (if I get it for Christmas) Tell me what you Think :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

_**Eldoris POV**_

"I have to Percy!" I almost screamed and several heads turned to me. I was lying in a bed in the medication section of the Camp. It had been about three things since the quest, and Maddie's and Electra's death. The memories still haunted me when it was just me and my own thoughts. Percy sighed at waved his hands in frustration. "You need to take it easy, you're still hurt" he said looking me straight in my eyes. I sat bolt up and I he gasped and tried to push me down "You don't _understand_ Percy! I have to go to Mount Olympus tonight!" My voice was shaking and I was on the edge of tears. I needed to get to Mount Olympus tonight, it was the summer solstice and I at least needed to try to apologies to Apollo and Athena. "Eldoris, you can meet dad whenever you want but not now when you are hurt!" he half screamed and I felt my body get warmer "I'm not going there to see dad! I don't want to meet him, okay?" I feel back and stared up to the ceiling. Even if there was about twenty people in the room I didn't hear anyone, all I heard was my own thoughts, _I have to get to Mount Olympus_. It took a while before Percy answered, his voice where weak when he said "Why do you hate him? He isn't that bad" It could be a joke but it wasn't, not now. I still stared up at the ceiling and said "Because he wasn't there, he never was, not even now".

After hours of nagging Percy finally let me go to Mount Olympus, but only if he and Annabeth followed me. At first I didn't like the idea so much because of Annabeth following but I changed my mind, I _had _to get to Mount Olympus. We would fly on some Pegasus, and it sounded awesome. Maybe I didn't like the sky but horses with wings sounded _awesome_. Percy took his Pegasus Blackjack, I took a brown beautiful Pegasus called Starwing. Annabeth had said she didn't like horses. I said that they weren't horses they were _Pegasus_, and that owned me some words. We all then flew of, Annabeth riding with Percy on Blackjack.

It took about 30 minutes to get to Empire State Building in New York. I had learned that Mount Olympus moved and was currently located on the 600 floor (Who I didn't know even _existed_) in the Empire State Building. We walked in the lobby to find the reception guy sleeping with the New York Times paper in his hand a coffee mug on the desk. "Hello!" we said loudly and snapped in front of his face. Some people would have called it rude, but for three demigods it was daily business. The guy slurred something and blinked before directly asking "What?" Annabeth looked him dead in the eye and Percy spoke "We would like to have the key to the 600 floor" the guy laughed for about two minutes and got red in the face "There's no 600 floor little boy" he kept laughing and Percy leaned forward "We are three demigods, two of us kids of one of the most powerful god, I think you don't want to mess with us. The guy looked worried and fumbled for the key before giving it to Percy with a sweaty palm, that guy was a wimp. We walked into the elevator and press the key in. At first it was a bit cozy, with the slow moving of the elevator and the elevator music, but then it started to shake and move really fast and it wasn't cozy anymore. Mount Olympus was beautiful. I couldn't even describe what it looked like, even if knew it had been ruined a year ago it was still amazing. "Wait here for me guys, I have to do this alone" I said to Percy and Annabeth and started moving towards Olympus.

I walked in to the room. The ceiling was high, maybe so all the gods could fit. Just as I thought that I could feel the sense of power in the room and looked up. 12 chairs stood in the center of the room formed like a half circle. In the middle sat Zeus, and I knew that Poseidon sat next to him but I decided not to look at him. "Who are you?" I could feel the sense of power in Zeus voice as he spoke and he glared at me with his sparking eyes. "I'm Eldoris Jacobson" I simply said, glaring at him with so much hatred I could form in my eyes. Then I turned to take a glance at Athena and Apollo, they looked firmly fine in my eyes, but I couldn't back down now, I had to do this. "I came here to apologize" I was now speaking to Athena and Apollo "A few weeks ago I was on a quest" Zeus sighed but I ignored him, I should be blessed he didn't blow me to pieces. "And I let Electra and Maddie die. I regret it. That's why I want to apologize, for taking them with me to the quest and not saving them" I looked down at the floor as the memories I pushed aside floated into my mind. It was silent for a while before Athena finally spoke "I accept your apology child, even if I don't like you, you have shown who you truly are by coming here" Her words touched me a bit I must say, and I choose to ignore the fact that she said she hated me. "Electra was a lovely child, and she died a heroic death" Apollo didn't say anything else, but his look said more than an thousand words, it wasn't a look of hatred, it was a smile. And then I looked around, stopping as the eyes of the sea god meet mine. He looked as the man in the photo, black hair and sea green eyes.

As the staring became too much I decided it was time for me to go "Thank you for accepting my apology" I said and turned to walk away, feeling a little bit hurt that Poseidon didn't even try to stop me. But when I was standing just a few centimeters away from the door he said something that made me turn around to see if it was really him that had spoken "Wait!" he was standing a meter away from me. We was alone, no other god was there. He was still in his god form, 3 meters and all it was hard to look at him. "Wait for _what?_" I then said looking down. He didn't say anything and neither did me so I started to walk away but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "I'm sorry, I truly am" he then said, his sea green eyes only telling the truth. "_Why?_" my voice was shaky but I kept a firm face. "Why did you leave me? Why did you never tell me anything" I was almost yelling but tried to stay calm. "It was too dangerous, having to demigods under the same roof would only cause the sent to be bigger" My confused face kept him talking "So we send you away to live with one of Aphrodite's children, who agreed to risk her life to save you, we didn't know why she did it but she did, then we tricked Zeus to believe you were dead, if I tried to talk to you he would only notice you and kill you" he looked at me and my brain was spinning. "So you are saying that the women who died wasn't my mom?" Poseidon nodded and smiled a bit "Then who is my mom?" I folded my arms to my chest and changed foot "Sally Jackson" And when he said that I couldn't help to smile. Percy was my _brother_ and I was his _sister_.

**This is the last chapter of _Daughter of Poseidon. _I want to take amoment to tell you the story of this story (haha that sounded weird xD) I started Writing this Before posting, a few chapters in i decided to post it. This was my first story in English (I speak Swedish) and I'm 12 years old, so I'm pretty proud of this. Eldrois is based on me, not her family situation but how she feels, that's kind of _my feelings. _That's why she have semmed so dark and Hades-Child like, cause' I'm a bit like that I guess. But I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to all who have readed this story and commenting and stuff because it have meant so much to me, you all have helped me trought some dark parts in my life 3**


End file.
